


World With No One Left To Serve

by penpal2626



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Everyone Has A Miraculous, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Heroes Turn Evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpal2626/pseuds/penpal2626
Summary: Three Heroes have been tried again and again after the miraculous of the Ladybug was broken beyond repair. With Chat Noir not wanting to be a hero anymore, chaos has assumed the city of Paris, heroes have switched sides, and new friends have been turned to heroes by the power of pure will. Marc and Nathaniel have joined the fight against Hawkmoth, Mayura, Queen Bee, and others.How will the new heroes, Phoenix, Multimouse, and Scapegoat survive this new apocalyptic Paris while keeping their identities under wraps? Read to find out.





	1. Welcome to The New World

Marinette P.O.V.

Welcome to our new world, a world where Ladybug was killed and Chat Noir no longer has the will to fight for what is good and right. I was right in the beginning when I first started about not being good enough and it cost me Tikki. The miraculous is no longer up to par for working or using. Although Queen Bee turned most of them against me, I still have hope left that there are at least a few good and salvageable souls left in this city. If not, then I'll have to move away and find someplace new to work and save the good people from something that I myself cannot face alone. I wish that it could have been different and that all these people who were friends of mine could once again become the people that they once were but, that won't happen, not even Luka will join me again to fight her.

After spending a night patroling as Multimouse, I walked into school to see everyone standing there waiting for Chloe to come out of the locker room and follow her to class like little drones. I had to play along if I wanted to find any of the good people left of the bunch. Adrien, who had transferred out of the class, look on with Kagami and Marc in disappointment that I had been taken over to the side that Chloe of all people was on. I hated seeing that look on his face. It hurt me more than anything. Kagami had her orders, the last orders that Ladybug had ever given her, that order was to keep her miraculous but never get caught in the hands of Queen Bee and to stay with Marinette until things got better.

_"I promise that I will do everything I can to keep this city safe Ladybug, you can count on me," Kagami had said._

_"M'lady, you can't be leaving, I won't let you do this," Chat had said to me._

_"I'll be back, I promise. When have I ever let you down, Kitty?" I asked before swinging off into the distance and getting shot in the back and dropping to the ground. I detransformed and hid around the corner. "Tikki, are you okay?" she was the one who had protected me from getting hurt._

_"You have to destroy the earrings Marinette, it's your only hope of getting out of this. I grabbed Mullo's necklace, just do it Marinette, we don't have time!" Tikki said. She touched her forehead to mine and I stepped on one of the earrings. When this was all over I would fix everything. This couldn't be the end of her and it wouldn't._

Marc P.O.V.

I gripped my hair clips in my hands, she wasn't supposed to leave us high and dry like this. Marinette was supposed to help us with her powers. We have to help her.

"Don't you guys think that it's about time that Marinette transferred too since you know, she's supposed to be helping us defeat Hawkmoth and the others?" I asked Kagami and Adrien.

"She was supposed to according to what Ladybug said when she passed away, she promised me that giving the miraculous to Marinette would help save the city, perhaps she didn't give the instructions to Marinette otherwise things would be different," Kagami said making Adrien nod. 

"She was supposed to help us and she didn't we need to find someone for the last miraculous that we have left. I want to believe that there is still a good person in Nathaniel. I want him to join us," I said making them look up at me.

"We would have to get approval from Chat Noir since he is in charge but he hasn't exactly been returning our calls lately," Kagami said making Adrien look at her.

"Perhaps he's just busy trying to make a plan to save the world if it comes to that," Adrien said.

"You're probably right, he spends way too much time doing that though. It's been a year since she left us, I'm not saying that he should be over it or anything, I would be far from it if I were in his shoes but we can still save her if we get Mayura's miraculous and find out how she fixed it to fix the earrings," I said making Kagami nod along.

"Marc has a point, Adrien. If Scapegoat and Ryuko can get the errings fixed then we might have an easier time taking down Hawkmoth and bringing her back, what do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea, when should we get started?" Adrien asked as the bell rang.


	2. You're Scared of Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Marinette transfer classes to help Ryuko and Scapegoat as Multimouse and Pheonix. Adrien and Marinette get to talking about how to take down Hawkmoth as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrien P.O.V.

That night was the worst that Chat had ever seen. The three were all over the place and weren't even talking to each other. How was I supposed to trust them to do the right thing when they weren't even getting the right stuff done. Marinette was arguing with Kagami, Kagami was arguing back, and Marc was, to be honest, lacking in the bravery category. He was never brave unless Nathaniel was there with him. If Chloe would just stop and think for a minute that being Queen Bee wasn't everything important in her life then maybe she would see what she was doing wrong. Maybe my lady would even be here. 

"Chat, we're here to report," Marinette said hopping down on the roof.

"Tell me everything," I said wanting to know how Nathaniel was doing and see if he was worthy of being the holder of the Rooster miraculous.

"He's ready, he's been ready for a while. He fights off the drones alone at night, we have to give him some sort of compensation for that correct?" Kagami asked tilting her head to the side.

"Scapegoat, you will take this to our new friend. He will help us end this and bring back Ladybug. We will end this, for now, team, you must rest and get ready for the new day. I trust that you will be transferring along with our new member, correct Multimouse?" I asked in more of a growl than I thought was possible for me.

"I will, and you can trust me Chat, I know the plan now. Ladybug gave me this miraculous for a reason right?" Marinette asked moving closer to me.

"Just get it done," I said making them all back up and go their separate ways.

Nathaniel P.O.V.

Alix sat down at the bottom of the stair playing with her watch and scolding her kwami. There was a knock at the door so I looked through the peephole and saw Marc. I stepped outside.

"We have to go someplace away from here now," Marc said grabbing my hand. He pulled me into his house which was a few blocks down from mine. 

"What's going on Marc?" I asked.

"We've been watching you for a while now. Now we think that you are ready to join us in our fight," Marc said holding out a box. I opened it and he slammed it shut. 

"Open it when you're alone for certain, you will also be transferred to my class tomorrow. Don't ask why cause I can't tell you, you just have to trust me," Marc said before looking away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

"I trust you Marc and I'm glad that you could trust me with whatever this is, I think I know what it is and I won't join Chole's side, thank you," I said hugging him. 

This can't be happening to me.

"Good to know," he said pulling away with his hands on my shoulders. 

It would be so easy to just... what am I thinking? Just thank him again and go home, Nathaniel.

"Thanks again Marc, I'll see you tomorrow," I said waving and walking out of his house. 

Of all the times to fall in love, why did it have to be the worst time in the world.


	3. Help Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multimouse begins to take the place of Ladybug in Chat's heart. Pheonix and Scapegoat start getting cozy in each other's company. Ryuko feels left out so she awakens Aspik to join them which was a risky move but will it work out?

Marinette P.O.V.

I sat with the box containing my old miraculous. It hurt just thinking about it. She was stuck in there with no one to help her or to talk to her. 

"Tikki, if you can hear me in there, we have a plan to get you out of there. Chat has a plan. We'll fix you, I promise. We'll help you get back to normal, you can just keep resting for now," I said before breaking down into tears. Mullo came over and held my head with her small hands. "We can fix her, right?" I asked.

"Of course we can. I know it hurts now, but she will be alright in the end," Mullo said looking me in the eyes. 

"This better work otherwise I don't know what I'll do. I'm glad we met Mullo but I wish that it was under better circumstances," I said holding her in my hands like I used to do with Tikki.

"I wish the same Marinette, Tikki will be okay though, she always pulls through," Mullo said before flying to her bed which was beside Tikki's. 

"Please be okay," I whispered to the box before going to bed.

Chloe P.O.V.

They were planning something. They weren't heroes though. Ugh, this is ridiculous utterly ridiculous. They should be worshipping the ground I walk on. I saw Nathaniel and Marinette walking over to them. The little traitors switched classes. That was fine, I would just have to exploit their weaknesses. It would be fine and not completely lame after I had little Panic! at the everywhere, the queen of clutzes, wannabe warner brother, Adrikens, and dragon breath back on my side. Everything will go to plan, no matter what.

Marc P.O.V.

I've been training Nathaniel, of all people they wanted me to do it. Probably because I'm the one with the power to tell when an attack is coming. Nathaniel would wear himself out too much. It wasn't fair to himself or to me. He needed to take things slower so he would be able to see attacks coming. He needs to figure out what to do with me before he tries to attack. I saw Kagami walk over to Luka and touch his arm. She was trying to wake him up. This wasn't good. I didn't see Nathaniel coming and he knocked me over so he was on top of me straddling my legs. I blushed deep red and he was looking over at Kagami.

"What's she doing? Is she supposed to be doing that?" Nathaniel asked looking down at me and then realizing the position we were in. Kagami could wait a few minutes. This was so much more important. "I'm so sorry, I don't... I," Nathaniel was getting worse than me with the stuttering thing.

"It... it's fine," I said looking up at him.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on moving, we could use this as a cover to spy on them from here," Nathaniel said regaining his normal tone.

  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked before I knew it he was leaning down.

This can't be happening.

Adrien P.O.V.

Marinette and myself as Chat were sitting down talking about the ladybug miraculous.

"It's too dangerous to keep in your possession Marinette, let me take Tikki to a place where she will be safe, I'm not saying that I don't trust you, I'm just saying that I need some time to grieve for her still and having a piece of her with me and figuring out everything that is going on with her earrings will really help me," I said to Marinette. She nodded and handed me the miraculous. 

"I understand, I just wish that I knew the face of our fearless leader," Marinette said before laughing. I could feel myself falling again. I can't fall in love again, this can't be good for my emotional health.

Luka P.O.V.

I felt myself jolt awake and saw Kagami next to me.

"You are no longer a drone but now a living being, help us defeat them."


	4. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, to properly celebrate Halloween we should probably update the book now.
> 
> Marinette, Marc, Kagami, and Nathaniel invite Luka to join their band of heroes on their first fight with an Akuma since Ladybug left.
> 
> Adrien questions everything that he knew about Marinette when he realizes what the translations of the book of the Miraculous mean.
> 
> Is she really who she says she is or is she more than that?

Luka P.O.V.

I sat looking at Kagami who was looking at me with little to no emotion.

“You have to be awake Aspik, you must wake up,” Kagami said still holding my hand.

“I am awake, where’s Marinette? I was with her and then I got stung, is she okay?” I asked panicking.

“She is currently with Chat Noir learning how to take up the Ladybug miraculous when it gets to the point of fighting Hawkmoth,” Kagami said before taking my hand again and running to the stairs to meet with a kid that had almost blackish blue hair like Marinette’s.

“I’ll help you but you have to take me to Marinette,” I said trying to keep my eyes off of the boy with hair just like her’s. 

“Where’s Nathaniel? You two were supposed to wait in the other room,” Kagami said looking down at the kid.

“Chill out he’s just using the bathroom, I’m Marc by the way,” the boy or now Marc said looking up at me and putting a hand forward for me to shake.

“You two better behave, I’m going to pick up Marinette from Chat to make sure that she gets back safely, she is the only one that knew the Master before he died. She said that he took her to train her to be Ladybug’s next in line or whatever. It’s honestly unbelievable. I would have believed if she told me that she was Ladybug over this,” Kagami said before transforming and running off.

“Looks like it’s just us,” Marc said laughing. “We should probably go and try to find Nathaniel or else the Ice Queen might come back to get us,” Marc added before getting up and walking toward the bathroom.

“Marc, what are you doing here?” Nathaniel said washing his hands and wiping them on a towel.

“Ice Queen came back and wanted me to come to get you to tell you that she’s going to pick up Mari from training,” Marc said with a cool composure that she didn’t seem to have around me yet. Maybe he was more comfortable around Nathaniel and not me.

There was a loud bang from outside. 

“Was that an Akuma?” Nathaniel asked.

“Certainly sounded like one,” Marc responded before transforming. I joined them on the roof and we looked down at Nathaniel who was dressed in brown and orange and Marc who was in black and white.

“Aspik meet Pheonix, Scapegoat, Ryuko, and Multimouse. We will all be working together to defeat this Akuma before it causes too much damage,” Chat said through my earpiece that Marc had signaled me to put on.

“Second Chance!” I yelled and my wristband turned green.

“Wind Dragon!” Kagami yelled blowing herself onto the monster and Marinette followed behind.

“Multitude!” Mari yelled as she fell turning into several versions of herself.

“Look out! Queen Bee, King Monkey, and Pegasus!” Marc yelled. 

“Use your power Scapegoat, make them think that they have control and then take it away from them, rip everything that they have out from underneath them,” Chat growled.

“You’ve got it, Overrule!” he yelled. A light blue almost white glow came to his hands. “We don’t have time to just stand around here. Pheonix, use your power to multiply mine,” Marc said.

“Regenerate!” he shouted putting his hands on Marc’s and then his glowed with an almost pink tint that almost looked white as well. The three of us ran down and saw the fight going on Nathaniel was trying to touch King Monkey with his glowing hands open and was failing almost on purpose to give them the upper ground. It’s like Chat said, give them the upper ground and then take everything away from them, rip them to shreds and under the ground.

Marc had Pegasus in a headlock and touched his head making his eyes turn white with a blue tint. It could be seen through the sunglasses on his head. Nathaniel had done the same thing on his side. They were both walking toward Queen Bee making her shrink down.

“My powers are stronger than yours are Hawkmoth, give it up!” Marc yelled standing behind Pegasus. This was insane.

Adrien P.O.V.

I looked at the way that Marinette was fighting from the roof above. I couldn’t help them I could only give them the time they needed to become better than Ladybug and I were. I couldn’t help but look at the way that she moved around like she was having fun but being serious at the same time. She looked so much like Ladybug when she moved like that.

I guess that was why Ladybug chose her in the first place. She couldn’t have been Ladybug though right? I looked down on the team who was squashing the Akuma under their feet and ripping the two miraculous from Kim and Max who were now both defenseless and harmless to us. It wouldn’t always be this easy and I knew that but I have to keep trying to get the miraculous back form these people that took them.

I congratulated the team on their efforts and took the two miraculous from them and taking it back to the hideout. I looked through the spellbook and saw something that hit me hard.

_ The power of the mouse miraculous. It is dangerous to merge with others but once it is done they can be helped in the disguising of figures. Most often used with the fox miraculous to make it seem like something happened but really didn’t. Used for trickery while another event is happening behind the scenes. _

_ Power of multiplying but they do not have to look alike or be small for example some can be small while others are large if combined with another miraculous. The weapon is a whip-like tail that can be used against opponents to wrap them up or keep them a bay. _

That time with Kwami Buster was all a lie. I thought that I had heard flute but I didn’t think that she would do that sort of thing to me. She lied to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for what is happening in the comment section cause I honestly have no idea what the hell is going on with Socks down there. So if anyone else would like to send me anything then this is your time. Just remember that tone is everything and based on how you write that is how I will take things in. I know that having depression or being suicidal doesn't affect your writing but it definitely affects mine since I get my stuff on paper from my cousin who DIED in the hospital three times before they brought her back. That's all you readers need to know cause that's all that I'm giving you. You know what I might as well quit on here and just move back to Wattpad. People are so much nicer there. Next time just think about how your comments might make people feel before you go and try to knock someone down whether it's intentional or not. If you want to find any of the profiles to see the rest of the stories on here then I'll put the links down below.

Goodbye

Lisa Cherry: author and beta

https://www.wattpad.com/user/lisa_cherrybomb

Penny Palton: author

https://www.wattpad.com/user/penpal2626

Lissy Rocky: editor and beta

https://www.wattpad.com/user/lisa_rocky

Eric Vanhaven-Palton: best stepbrother

https://www.wattpad.com/user/EPalton99

Annie Vanhaven-Palton: best stepsister

https://www.wattpad.com/user/annietheeditor

Marcus Vanhaven: best stepbrother and dad

https://www.wattpad.com/user/mvanhaven


	6. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A CLIFFHANGER OVER ON WATTPAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a cliffhanger over on Wattpad with the real Penny Palton being back and totally awesome. Copy and Paste that link to go straight to the chapter.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/801937351-world-with-no-one-left-to-serve-chapter-5-how-very

"I understand Kagami which is why we are all going to have a little talk about our identities even Max, Kim, Nino, and Alya. Plagg claws in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story isn't over it was just moved. If you like this story then go and find others like it or better stories on the Penny Palton account on Wattpad!


End file.
